Two for Two
by pricklingsensation
Summary: Aya and Inoue move to Japan hoping to make friends, they're surprised when they stumble across the Host Club's members
1. Prologue

Prologue

The rain was pelting down hard on the window. The noise drowned out by the sound of pop. The huge mansion echoed the sound throughout the mansions many rooms getting louder the further in you went.

In the large kitchen you could hear a loud mixer and a stove bubbling over and two doppelgangers arguing away.

Inoue~~

"HEY Ayyaaa don't stick your finger in the cake mix!" I yell

"Why? I'm only tasting it?" my equally blond doppelganger of a sister retorted.

"It's wrong and…. unhygienic, what if you catch some sort of virus!" I yell fake alarm in my tone.

My sister thinks a moment before saying anything.

'If I ever catch a virus, it'll be from your cooking," she says with a smirk before running for her life.

"Why YOU! How could you… im your elder I demand respect" I yell, chasing after her a wooden spoon in the air. That nerve, at least I can cook.

Aya~~

That got her angry; her cooking's not half bad honestly. It's only a joke, but she looks pretty riled up chasing after me with a wooden spoon. I turn a corner hoping to lose her only to nearly bump into a load of washing with legs. I skid to a halt hoping to avoid a collision. That hope was short lived as I fall straight into one of our maids hauling the washing.

A loud crash resonates around the house, and I'm lying on the ground covered by mounds of clean clothes. My new found laziness is short lived as I'm pulled up by a pair of arms.

"You shouldn't be running around the house, it's dangerous. You could have gotten badly injured."

Standing in front of me is Lilly one of our maids. She's quite young, just older than Inoue and I. She's quite pretty, with lovely chocolate brown hair and doe eyes; she should be one of mum's models.

"Sorry Lilly, I'll help you pick this up.' Guilt rolls over me as I start picking up the clothing scattered over the marble floor.

Around half way through Inoue appears but seeing the lack of conversation resorts to picking up clothes with us. When all the clothes have been picked up I apologise again before walking back to the kitchen

Inoue~~

Aya's been really quiet for a while. She hasn't said a word, which is weird for us. So I start up a little conversation.

"You didn't mean what you said about the food," I say playfully nudging her.

"Don't hold your breath sis," her reply's just as playful.

Once we reach the kitchen again I smell something, something very bad. Scratch that, very very bad.

The chocolate fudge I left on the stove to cook later is burning, and smoke is going everywhere. Aya stands stock still in shock while I run for the window. I struggle holding my breath as I unlock the clasp that holds it down and the smoke is slowly pulled out the window. Meanwhile, Aya has recovered from her shock and donned a pair of ovenmitts and picked the pot up and tossed it in the trash. We finally exhale before slouching onto the floor next to the counter.

"That was close," I all but breathe out

"Too close," my twin corrects.

Some clicks are heard coming from the direction of the kitchen entrance. It seems the smell didn't go unnoticed as we had silently prayed.

"What is that smell?" A feminine voice calls out.

"Errrr…" We are going to have a hard time explaining this.

The smell of perfume wafts to our noses and the clicks get louder. They stop abruptly before we see the shoes that make them.

Our mother, the CEO of the Nakahara modelling and Cosmetics company stands in front of us. Her hair is even blonder than ours and curled and pinned neatly in a half up-do. She's wearing a lovely cherry red dress that all but falls over her expanding stomach. The sleeves reach her hands and are laced at the opening, this impeccably paired with lovely red heels, shows her sense in style. Her makeup is simple and elegant. She smiles down on us carefully trying to mask her worry.

"Care to explain?" She is too sweet, to the point that we crumble.

"I burnt something." The confession leaves my lips, and I look up.

"I teased her." Aya confesses.

I give Aya a big sisterly hug. Our mother smiles before getting to the point.

"We have a Christmas party, you two need to get changed and get ready. Dads coming home from his business trip and he's bringing guests."

'Okay." We mumble before getting to our feet and walking towards the kitchens entrance.

We walk up the giant stairs to the accommodation level where rows of rooms are are furnished and unused. We walk past them all and come to one room with double doors, pushing it open we both separate looking for suitable dresses and heels.

Aya~~

I go through my ginormous closet almost identical to my twin. While we're both sixteen our parents still think it's cute that we wear similar clothing. After choosing a red empire waisted dress with layers of tulles going down to my knee, I go to the bathroom on my side of the room. Inoue and I have sides of the room because at one stage we wouldn't stop fighting over what was whose, that stage was pretty long and we never grew out of it.

I take a deep breath as I step out of the shower the cold air hitting my skin and goose bumps rise. Pulling my dress on I dry my hair before straightening then re-curling them into a half up-do similar to mums adding some bells into the mx to give off a Christmas feel. I walk out of the bathroom and slip on some red velvet four inch Mary Janes, boosting my height.

I see my sister in a red empire waist dress that goes down just above the floor this has a bead embroidered belt, and she's wearing the same shoes as me. Her hair is down in loose curls and she's wearing bell earrings and a snowflake necklace. She's staring down at her phone. Her mouth pulled down into a frown. I walk over and glance over her shoulder. Instead she gives me her phone.

"Our friends... are ditching us" she all but growls.

Typical they all ditch us. They tell us we are too showy with our wealth, or stubborn. Lots of excuses, but we are used to it. They all ditch us in the end. Besides, that's what's great about being born twins we might not have anyone else but we have each other. I have to hand it to them they stayed with us for four months.

"Its not like we need them," I smile at my sister, unlike me she likes having friends. "Am I right?"

'Yeah, but what are we meant to do now?" she asks exasperatedly sitting on our shared bed.

"Good point, we can't go to school friendless," I state. "We have two weeks to think about it anyway,"

'Yeah," she smiles up at me, her white teeth glistening.

There's a knock at the door before Lily walks in. Her maids uniform covered by an apron, you can smell her delicious food on her.

"The guests have arrived and your father's home." She just bows and walks out.

I still feel guilty about knocking her over. But understands what she wants us to do. I pick up my identical touch phone before linking hands with my sister and walking through the door.

Inoue~~

As we walk down the stairs I watch my sister's hair bounce before halting us both at the sound of chatter.

We can hear the adults talking and laughing. It seems less business like than I expected. We continue to walk down reaching the last step before arms rap around our shoulders to pull us down the last step. Our father smells strongly of his cologne his suit crinkles as we hug him back.

"Dad your back!" I speak into his suit.

"You didn't think I'd miss Christmas did you?" He chuckles out.

We just hug him more to show how much we really missed him. As he breaks the embrace we get to see his face for the first time in three months. His golden hair is spiked childishly and you can see the start of stubble on his cheeks.

We're ushered towards the study, where our guests are seated they stand and we bow in respect. There are many family friends around; none of them seem to have aged at all. There's only one new face. A woman's, she has gingery hair and a curvy physique. She smiles at our stares,s he's absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello girls, I'm a business partner and old friend of you mothers." She smiles even wider.

"Hello," we stammer smiling back.

We take a seat near the back of the plush room. Its soft and a little less noticeable to the eye location wise."

~~Time Skip~~

We sit playing with our phones, sometimes muttering to each other or cracking a humorous joke . We had a loose grasp on what was happening around us. When I look up I'm met with ginger eyes the same colour as their owner's hair. A smile plays on her lips as I nudge my sister.

She looks up startled at first but its short lived. We stare at her it feels like she's intruding on our privacy, something not everyone has the power to do to us. The silence is broken by our mother announcing dinner.

Just like the study the dinner hall is full of chatter until the food arrives. They say you can tell the food is good when everyone stops talking, and it sure is true. There's a colourful assortment of foods, from seafood, to vegetarian anything you could wish for. But the desert is the best part. Caramel puddings, Christmas pudding, cakes, fruit salad. Anything a person could want, its all to die for.

~~Time Skip~~

Aya~~

Dinner was great I definitely can't complain. We see the guests leave, smiling and waving at them as they leave.

Someone taps our shoulders and we turn around to see the ginger haired lady and our two parents sanding there. I have to say there's something mysterious about this woman. But my train of thoughts are cut off by my parents.

"Inoue, Aya we want to talk to you," my mother said smiling.

They start walking away with the lady obviously asking us to follow them, and we do. We arrive at the living room and take a seat. My dress flare around me and I play with it before looking up.

"We found out that you have some trouble at school," father starts

"Trouble?" we say shocked.

"Yes, with your friends and it's been going on for a while," mother cuts in.

"And so we thought that maybe you should move schools," dad says "Well to be more exact… move houses too."

"What we're saying is that we…" mum trails off again.

But then our guest begins to speak. "Your parents are wondering if you'd like to move to Japan and go to a prestigious school." She says.

Our jaws slacken and I wouldn't be surprised if my mouth was wide open.

"Would you like to go to Ouran Academy, to Japan, and start a new?" our parents say in sync.

I'm pretty sure my sister and I both were smiling. This is what we needed, a new scene. It's not like we're going to miss anyone anyway.

"What do you say?" the newcomer smiles.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 1- First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club,

Chapter 1- First Day

Aya~~

'_We will be landing shortly, please buckle your seatbelts'_

The seatbelt sign lights up and I buckle my seatbelt. I pause the movie I was watching almost reluctantly. Glancing sideways to my human reflection seated comfortably, whose soft mews were interrupted. She props herself up before stretching her arms after a long nap.

"Are we there yet?" She asks.

"We're landing." I answer, setting down my headphones.

The cabin goes dark and I feel my stomach flip. The entire plane tilts downwards and I gulp hard as the pressure gets to my ears. The decent is shorter than I imagined and we're of the plane in minutes.

As our luggage is hauled from the carousel to the waiting limousine waiting behind the airport we get familiar with our surroundings. Japan is our motherland, and home to our second language. Like many parents ours wanted us to keep a grasp on our origins, so Japanese was taught to us from a young age.

~~ Time Skip ~~

Inoue~~

In his absence dad had been building a house. We knew that much, but we never knew he had built it for us to _live_ in. As the limousine comes to a stop, we look spellbound to the view.

Unlike our old mansion which was styled similarly to that of the Ancient Roman buildings, this was completely modern. Red, white and black dominate the exterior of the building and it had long windows covering parts of the three story structure. The middle story has a balcony which covers the whole width of the level. The gardens from what we can see are full of shaped pines and grape vines crawl over marble walls. A mermaid fountain stands in the middle of the paved courtyard spewing water from its lips.

We step out still slack jawed as a chauffeur lugs our bags out of the boot.

"Like it?" our father says cockily.

"Yeah…" This time our awe is accompanied by our mothers, as dad helps her out of the limo.

We trudge through the entrance gates and around the fountain. We stop in front of the entrance to the mansion. Our attendants stand bowing their heads in respect. We bow down slightly before they shuffle off.

"Choose your room-"Dad doesn't even get to finish his sentence before we are racing off to find the best room. It doesn't take long before we find the perfect ones.

There are two rooms instead of one, adjacent to each other and joined by a door. Both are nearly completely blank and have marble floors, with white walls with splashes of black and red. A king sized bed sits in the middle of both and a walk in closet at the left wall of mine and right one of Aya's. The bathrooms are beside the closets and gleam a bright white that is almost blinding. All in all the room is completely white with splashes of other colours here and there, a blank canvas.

I sit down on the bed and watch as the maids bring the stuff in, when the flow ends I flop down on the soft white sheets.

"Wiped out after your trip madam?" I shoot up when I hear the voice to be met with aqua-marine eyes.

A maid about three inches taller than me pulls a pink suitcase through the door. Her golden hair shines with the natural light coming through the clear window and the classic maid's uniform swishes around as she turns to hear my answer. My answer, I haven't even opened my mouth to respond.

"Not as much as you believe," I say with a smile.

She smiles back before turning to leave.

Wait, what's your name?" I ask in earnest, I hadn't noticed my sister had walked in.

"Taliya Rin," she says

"Rin-chan," Aya exclaims

"If you wish madams" Rin-chan replies with a smile, she's quite young as well barely twenty.

"Call me Inoue," I say with my hand extended walking up to her. "And my sister's name is Aya,' I add with a smile.

"Alright Inoue-sama," she says.

Aya smiles at Rin-chan too, obviously having taken a shine to her faster than she usually does. It's unusual, so I give her a look out of the side of my eye. She shrugs and all I can do is give her a questioning look.

"I'll be leaving now if you have nothing else you want me to do," Rin-chan says with yet another smile.

"Wait a minute Rin-chan, we need you to get something for us!" Aya says.

She walks towards Rin-chan whispering something into her ear. Rin smiles knowingly and turns away before walking away, closing the door to my room on her way out.

Aya~~

I told Rin-chan to get us an unusual coloured hair dye, so we can start over in Japan. I look around Inoue's room it's like a mirror reflection of mine.

"We'll need to get furniture," I state.

"Yeah, this time how bout we don't do the twins thing." Inoue says

"Yeah," I reply "we don't have to completely stop do we?" I say impishly

"Nahhh," Inoue says, "we can play with people's brains." She says with a knowing smirk.

"Inoue," I give her a deadpan look. "We can't do what we did to our friends, they left us cause of stuff we did."

"I understand, but that's us, that's what we do." She retorts

"Keep it at a minimum," I say giving up. She may be the mature one but she's the younger one.

Our conversation is cut short by our mother."

"Girls come down now, we need to sort out the furniture!"

We jump down the flights of stairs, looks like we'll be shopping till we drop.

~~ Time Skip ~~

"I'm beat," My twin says as she flops down on the couch in the living room.

"Me tooo." I flop down next to her we went around the major shopping complex maybe 20 times over getting stuff for our rooms.

We sit there watching as the maids and butlers lug carpets and pieces of furniture up to our rooms.

"We're gonna have to sort the furniture out when they're finished," I say the statement bringing horror along with it.

"Urgggggg…" We say in unison.

After the drama of getting the furniture in order we have a week to sight see Japan and get our Japanese straight. Rin-chan is amazing she's so sweet, and chats with us. She's like the sister that we never had.

Then the day before school comes.

"You ready" Rin-chan says.

Inoue and I are sitting in my bathroom on identical stools being prepped. Rin-chan pulls her gloves on before mixing the concoction in the bowl in front of us she pulls a strand of hair and applies some of the dye. After testing the colour she does all of my sisters head and mine too…

~~ Time Skip ~~

I stare at my newly washed hair in the mirror, god its different now. No one's going to believe this. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. My brown doe eyes pierce the mirror. I'm wearing an old aqua shaded T-shirt and pyjama pants my wet hair is soaking my shirt. There's nothing wrong with this picture right? Except my hair is now dyed a peachy pink, identical to my sisters, who leans on the door frame.

"We look so different…" I'm still staring at my reflection.

"All that's changed is our hair," Inoue says, she doesn't seem as cut up about having lost her blonde locks.

"What do you think people will say?" A smirk graces my lips, I can already imagine.

"Who knows, but I like it." I stare at her, has an alien replaced my bland sister.

"It's me." Inoue deadpans, I guess twin-epathy does exist.

She slings an arm around my shoulder, "besides like you said we have each other."

~~ Time Skip ~~

Inoue~~

I wake up to the alarm of my phone; I pull it off the charger and switch the alarm off. I lie there in serenity for a moment, sleep catching up with me. It's cut short by an alarm in the distance, Aya's to be exact. I smile to myself, and slide out of the warmth of my bed, the cool carpet meeting my shivering feet. Roughly, I pull on my fluffy ug-boots. I'm definitely not what anyone would call a morning person. Shuffling over to my bathroom, I turn my music on and plug in my earphones. I brush my teeth leaving no room for germs to foster and rot my teeth. I start running the water before stepping in and taking a quick shower to wake-up properly.

I walk out to see a yellow mushroom monstrosity growing up my bed, my mistake our new uniform. I cringe it's not too bad, but it will need _some_ alterations. I pull the dress over my head and step into the leather ankle boots we prepared for school, of course they bring some class back into the uniform.

I open the door to the hallway leading to the stairs. I take the stairs in twos, hopping down and pushing some of my weight on the railing. When I reach the bottom I'm unsurprised to see my mum sipping a warm mug of coffee and designs spread across the table in groups. Carefully I sit down at the edge of the table and take a look at one. They're not bad, but mums been losing her finesse, and abstract originality lately. Writer's block for designers. I stand up to go and ask the maids for breakfast, but am short after blocked by a maid with a tray holding two plates identical to each other with eggs, bacon and well done toast.

"For you and your sister," She smiles.

How these people can smile so early in the morning is beyond my comprehension and astounds me every single morning, I take it with a meek smile before making my way to another table. I set it down before a springy clone of mine hops down the steps and to my direction. God she's so energetic, yet another miracle god made.

'Good morning," she beams, it feels like I'm being burnt by a strong ray of sun.

"Good morning,' I return with less conviction.

"How was your sleep?" Aya is persistent, she knows I get none.

"The same as usual, eat your breakfast." I deadpan the last part.

"Someone's a bed head," she grumbles before scarfing down her food like a hungry animal

I just sit there and sip the coffee I was newly presented with. The shower only gets me so far.

"Well don't be too sour, we need to make some friends." She chimes, "we don't want to scare everyone away with your morning aura,' she adds.

"Aya, stop pestering me so early in the morning," I give her a sincere look.

"Fine," she mutters. "Just a couple of things A. your hair looks disgusting, B. you forgot your makeup and C. you have no accessories."

I grumble before getting to my feet and making my way to the stairs. I take them slowly, any bounce I had was gone and refused to come back. I make it up the flight of stairs and back to my less inviting room to find some bracelets and earrings to accessorise my drab uniform. I make my way to the bathroom and line my eyelids with eyeliner and touch them up a bit more with mascara. I put a bit of nude lipstick and sealer to make my face looks a little warmer.

I finally pull out my straightener and pull it through my hair, damaging it beyond repair, before waving it a bit at the front. I decided to leave my hair down today, while Aya's is in a clear elastic ponytail with some strands left out giving her an elfish look. I pull some strand back and pin them leaving me with a princess hairstyle. When I'm satisfied I look in the mirror. I seem grumpy, I erase the look on my face, replacing it with a smile that would blind many.

I take my backpack full of books and other necessities and sling it over my shoulder before making my way towards the door again. I take one last look at my room before closing the room and descending the stairs. Aya's waiting at the bottom patiently, the front door is wide open.

"Let's knock them dead," She offers me a large smile and takes my hand leading me out of the building.

"Sure,' I say offering her my smile too.

~~ Time Skip ~~

The limo comes to a stop in front of a huge pink gate. The school is big, really big. The funny thing is it's the same pink as our hair, the chauffeur opens the door and we both step out, what are we going to do. This school's so big we're bound to get lost somehow. The chauffeur looks down at us and smiles.

"Don't worry, you'll have an escort on your first day, as a matter of fact looks like they're here.' He steps back into the limo and rides away, you'd think he was escaping.

"Hello girls, am I right in assuming you're the Nakahara Twins?" An older man past his thirties inquires.

'Yes, and who are you?" Aya chimes in.

He offers us a beam "I'm the schools chairman," he states, "and I'd like to show you to your first class.

For a chairman he seems pretty relaxed, showing new students around. It's already been a week since normal school would have started all the kids seem to have made up their groups.

"Come along," he says as he leads us through the gates.

We walk through the entrance to the school. The girls are staring and some _pointing_ at us. Either the hair is really a shock beyond comprehension for them, or they don't see their chairman escorting students around. Either way a light blush finds its way onto my cheeks. We keep walking further and further in. The building shows no signs of changing from its champagne pink to any other colours. We walk past classrooms with lots of wooden chairs and tables lined in rows to perfection. There are art rooms with giant paintings hung up and statues that reach strange heights, Music rooms with their doors closed and symphonies humming out of the space between the door and the floor. We finally make our way to a noisy classroom with its doors wide open. The sensei doesn't seem to be attempting to quiet it down. The chairman stops and ushers us in.

"Please have fun today girls," he says before leaving us dumbstruck and in the entry to the classroom.

"Lets give it a shot," I say a bit of spirit finding its way into my voice.

"Yeah." Aya's eye's gleam as she tugs my hand into the classroom.

No one notices us enter, well one person, a brown haired girl sitting in between, and behind, two empty desks. Her doe eyes widen a bit at the sight of us, and a small unnoticeable smile graces her lips for a moment, before she goes back to the conversation she's having with a black haired girl with her back to us.

The sensei looks up and, stands unceremoniously. She tries and fails to get the classes attention, I find myself agitated, and this is bringing back my morning temper. I take a glance at Aya before she nods and I bring my fingers to my lips.

Aya~~

A loud whistle rings out through the classroom and the chatter stops. Some people cover their ears and others just wear a shocked expression. The teacher looks a little spaced out before she starts talking.

"Class 2A, these are the Nakahara twins, err." She bends to our level "What are your names."

"Aya and Inoue," I motion to my sister.

"Ahh right," sensei mutters. "Ayame and Inoue."

We both bow slightly before I start introducing us

"Hello, we are the Nakahara twins," I begin muttering breaks out.

I clear my throat, "and we hope to become friends with all of you."

Inoue and I smile brightly and a couple of boys blush, the luxuries of being pretty. The sensei tells us to take the seats in front of the girl in the boy's uniform. We sit down and share relieved looks with each other. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around. It's the girl.

"Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, pleased to meet you."

"Ah, Aya," I say surprised at her straightforwardness.

"Fujioka-san can I ask you something," Inoue starts.

'Sure," Fujioka-san starts. "Just Haruhi is fine."

"Haruhi-chan…" she starts.

"Why are you dressed as a boy?" We say together in a whisper.

She looks bewildered for a moment before talking.

"How'd you know?" she asks without answering our question.

"Well, it's quite obvious; you have a feminine physique…" Inoue starts.

"And big girly eyes…" I continue.

"Our mothers the CEO of a major modelling company," I explain. "We know the difference."  
"Ohh.." She looks kind of doomed.

"What's wrong?" we ask in unison.

"Ohh nothing." She seems unconvincing.  
The bell rings and we pull out the timetables we printed off at home, and then I realize, we have no idea where our classes are. I quickly turn around to catch Haruhi picking her bag off of the ground.

'Haruhi-chan, do you know where the math block is?" Math and mornings don't mix.

'Yeah I'm heading over there now, tag along."

We both get up and walk with Haruhi she's quite the conversationalist. In the little time it takes us to get to the math block I feel admiration for her. Inoue took a liking to her too. They're talking about studies right now. Inoue's more into this stuff than I am, but I chip in once in a while.

When we get there we walk towards room five, Haruhi continues walking with us and we stop at the door.

"Well see you Aya, Inoue." She says with a charming smile on her face.

"Wait Haruhi, this is our class! That must mean where in the same class." I beam at her and follow her in.

We sit down behind her and watch as the rest of the class file in. You can hear all the girls chatter. A lot of it is about some club. Haruhi is busying herself with getting ready. When two boys walk into the room and the chatter stops.

My mind goes blank when I see identical twins walk into the room like it was their bedroom. The girls all get up and crowd around them, they seem popular. One girl takes out a bento and offers it to them but they decline her, sugar coating their words richly. They seem like players.

I turn my attention away and look over to Inoue. She's got her earphones in, probably can't hear a sound, I nudge her lightly to get her attention. She pulls out the earphones and I whisper in her ear about the twins telling her not to turn around. She smirks all knowingly and nods to me ready when I am. She puts one of the earphones back in her ear while placing the other in my ear. I can hear the music seeping into my brain, calming down my first day nerves.

Hikaru~~

The girls are ecstatic to see us, even in math class. We are ambushed at the door with bento lunches and lots of compliments. We stand there showing off our brotherly love act but still holding back. It's too early in the day to unleash the good parts. We skim the room to find Haruhi. Boss has us protecting her the six hours we are at school, he'd skin us alive if anybody found out about her being well a '_her'._

I find her near the corner prepping for the class. I give Kouru a look that says we need to get out of the crowd. He quickly apologises to the ladies and we sit in front of Haruhi. The gleam in my eyes gets stronger, after last year's mishaps, I feel a fondness whenever I'm around her.

Kouru nudges me in the ribs and I look at him, he motions to behind Haruhi, sitting there are two girls with bright pink hair. I must look startled, because I hear one snicker. They're both in the girl's school uniform. They've accessorised with silver pendants and bracelets. They have expressionless chocolate brown doe eyes. One has their hair pulled back into a neat ponytail with a couple of strands left out, while the other opted to leave her hair down pulling a couple of strands back. They're both wearing the same boots noticeably. It's strange to see another pair of twins, all I can do is stare.

A hand is extended to us "Hello, we are the Nakahara twins," the one with the ponytail says.

I shake it firmly Nakahara, there are quite a few Nakahara's in the school. It's hard to tell their parents profession.

"And you are?" the one with her hair down says.

"Uh, Hikaru Hitachiin," I say shocked at her boldness. "This is my brother Kouru," I motion a hand to him.

He nods and gives of a charming smile, but the girls don't seem so charmed. They give us both a smile in return, but they don't seem to want to talk much more.

"Nice to meet you." They say courteously before the sensei walks in late to take the class.

~~ Time Skip ~~

Inoue~~

It's been a long day. My sister and I slump against a marble column in the courtyard not wanting to call the limo to take us home. We're playing with our phones not really knowing what to do. I sit down my legs tired of standing. I look down at the yellow monstrosity.

"We'll need to alter these," I start.

"Too rite we will,' Aya comments. "Maybe get rid of the bloated hips, get it to rest neatly on us."

"And get it to reach closer to our feet," I say.

"Ohh and reduce the area of the puff sleeves." Aya chimes

"Definitely," we say in harmony

"What about the collar," I say wrinkling my nose. "There's not much we can do without removing it."

"We'll leave that, we can't change it all.' Aya says.

~~ Meanwhile at the Host club – No one's POV ~~

Haruhi sets down a tray of fine china tea cups. Her guests sit smiling.

"So Haruhi what happened during your holidays?"

"Ahh, nothing really, I got pulled into some things with the Host Club."

"Really?" one guest asks

"Yeah, but how was your holiday." Haruhi says quickly to divert the attention.

Her guests take the bait and start talking about the cruise they had. Haruhi sips her tea as the guests all gush, smiling and inputting charming comments once in a while. When she finishes the cup she glances around to see the pot is almost empty and excuses herself.

Haruhi walks over to the tea station to make more and she hears the twins talking with Tamaki. That idiot wants to know everything. She listens a little as the twins talk about the new twins. Tamaki seems to glow at the prospect pf new guests and potential family.

"… They don't know about Haruhi being a girls we think-" Kouru whispers

"They know," Haruhi interjects, "about me being girl." Haruhi whispers the last part.

Tamaki goes blank and turns to stone, part of him crumbles and is taken away by non-existent breeze.

"WHAT!" Tamaki's yells ring around the club.

The whole club goes silent and the guests all stare at Tamaki.

"Smooth move boss." The twins deadpan

Kyoya ushers the guests out apologising to all of them, and promising certain things in the process. When all the guests have left they have a group meeting.

"So what's the problem _now_" Kyoya says exasperatedly.

"Someone knows about Haruhi's secret," Kouru states.

"That's a problem" Kyoya states with little conviction. "We'll need to talk to them," his glasses glint evilly.

"Shady Twins go get these people," Tamaki commands, pointing to the door.

"Why us?" they say in unison. "It doesn't concern us." Hikaru adds.

"Because daddy said so," Tamaki says pleading a bit. "Now go!" he points at the entrance dramatically.

The twins move to go capture the twins.

~~ Back to Aya & Inoue ~~

Inoue~~

"Can you hear that?" Inoue says her head shooting up to listen. "It's a rustling sound."

I can hear rushing footsteps, as I turn around I'm met with a black bag which is put over my face and I'm dragged screaming, yelling, kicking, punching and biting at my surroundings. I can hear a similar sound coming from my right. _ Oh god we're being kidnapped._ I'm answered by someone slinging me over their shoulder as my capture moves further.

I continue to kick and punch for minutes before I'm set down.

The bag is pulled from my face, and light meets my eyes.

**Authors Note**

HI I hope that this is going well in readers eyes.

Please R&R

Much love, coffeelife


	3. Chapter 2- Host club?

Chapter 2

Aya~~

We were kidnapped, full, blown kidnapped. I feel faint but before anything else can happen I'm set down on a comfortable chair, and the black mass covering my face is removed. My vision is blurry from the sudden light entering my view, but I can hear voices.

".. What did you do that for?" a feminine voice says, definitely angered. It could just be me, but it sounds like Haruhi.

"We didn't need them to see our faces..." a scrawny masculine voice replies.

My vision adjusts and I'm staring at a large group of boys, some sitting some standing, bickering with each other. I turn away, to see my sister sitting right next to me. She's in a state of shock, anger boils down in the pits of my stomach. I turn back to our capturers, my head turned down. Their still bickering.

"You shouldn't have done that, you shady twins," An over dramatic voice yells.  
Twins? Did he just say twins? I look up

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE." My sisters state of shock was short lived, I can see her enraged face reddening by the second.

Everyone's attention is turned to us, and I'm greeted by the stares of six drop dead gorgeous boys. My face tints pink, this is too much.

"WELL SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" Inoue's face is beet red with anger.

"Sorry for the, hm, manhandling." It's a boy in glasses who speaks up. "The host club apologises sincerely." He's a suck up if I ever saw one.

"Host club?" my sister's face is cooling down, while I speak up.

"Yes," the boys and Haruhi re-arrange themselves. "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club." They say in unison, charisma radiating off them in waves.

'I guess you're wondering why you're here." Glasses boy insinuates.

"Yeah…" We say both in uneasy voices.

"We found out you know Haru-chans secret~" A little boy of elementary school height pipes up.

I stare at him, he's so cute. I wonder what a little boy like him is doing in such a club.

"Haruhi's secret?" Inoue questions. "What secret?" we say in unison.

"That Haruhi is a girl," a tall blonde says pointing at an escaping Haruhi, the twins drag her back with devilish speed.

Poor Haruhi to be subjected to such a trauma as to be dragged into such a dilemma, I'm sure she didn't' join this club on purpose.

"So we've come up with a deal," glasses boy's glasses glint, in an uncharismatic way.

"To have free visits to the host club," The tall blonde says with a flourish of his hand.

"Why would we want that." Inoue deadpans. The tall blonde crawls into a dark corner.

Sometimes he straightforwardness is too harsh, I swear mushrooms have started sprouting out of the tiled floors near the overdramatic host.

"Then what else?" The short kid says bouncing up to us with a bunny strangled in his arms.

'Sempai stop cultivating mushrooms," Haruhi yells at the blonde, who has mushrooms growing all over his body by now. "So what if, I can't be a host." She says, a bit of happiness in her tone.

"Well…" glasses boy says evilly. "You'd still have to pay off that _other _piece of merchandise. That you wrecked…"

This getting a bit suffocating, I give Inoue a look which says we should go. She nods and we get up to walk away while they _debate._

We make it to the door, before turning around to have one last look at the scenario. Haruhi's conversing with glasses boy, while the little boy eats cake with a rather huge guy with jet black hair and a stoic expression. The twins Hikaru and Kouru are taunting the tall blonde who's still in depression, fostering little mushrooms with a heavy aura surrounding him. What an odd club I think. It looks like a funny little family. We shut the door, and it makes a little slam as we walk down the hallway in search of our stuff.

When we finally find our belongings lying not far off of where we were kidnapped. We call up a limo to pick us up. This has been a busy day, exempting the scenario we were just in. The limo arrives only seconds after we are out the front gates, and we get in gratefully.

~~ Time Skip ~~

Inoue~~

Aya and I are finishing up what homework we have from school down stairs in the living area. The TV's on playing a new soap opera from Korea, not that we care much. It's like background noise we just listen to it when we get bored. We're sprawled out on the rug with beanbags behind us, our books are laid out lazily in front of us waiting to be touched.

I stare at the roof wondering how much time I can waste doing this. I flop onto my stomach and look down on our books, nothing seriously hard. Some Math homework and some sort of English work. I roll around not wanting to start. I hear the doorbell in the distance and prop up on my elbows in slight anticipation. Do we have guests? I don't remember mum saying anything, dad had already left on a business trip. A bit of doom finds its way into my mind, I can only hope it's not them. A maid rounds the corner looking around in haste, when she lays her eyes on us my doom grows.

"There you are ladies, you have guests." She looks awestricken, not a good sign.

I look over to my sister she has the same look of doom looming over her features. We get up rather sluggishly and head off to the meeting room, where the maids promptly take our guests. The door is open a crack and I peek in, Aya on her tiptoes to look over me. Of course I'm right.

Sitting in our spacious meeting room is the host club. Haruhi looks miffed, the boy twins are searching the room with the tall stoic guy and the little elementary school kid perched on his shoulders. The tall blonde is talking to Haruhi with no responses, and the tall glasses boy is staring patiently at his laptop which gives off an evil glow on his face.

I can feel Aya shiver slightly, but its short lived as the door creaks, and attention turns to the door. We stand up straight and walk into the room. I feel the pride creep back into me only to be scared off when the glasses boy stops typing and gives us his full attention.

"Hi," I say meekly despite myself.

'Hello," they all say at once.

I have to say they can be quite menacing as a group and I feel my sister and I shrink back a bit.

"I'm sorry for not introducing us," The tall boy says.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh," he gestures to himself. "… and this is Kyoya, Kyoya Ootori." He points at the glasses boy who only nods to show he acknowledges us.

"These are Mitsukuni Haninozuka," he says pointing at the short blonde, "and Takashi Morinozuka," He motions to the tall stoic boy, "We just call them Hunny and Mori."

"Haruhi and the twin you already know," we nod in affirmation.

"Why are you guys here?" I say jumping the formalities.

"To finish our deal," Kyoya says, "Ayame and inoue Nakahara," he adds with a smirk.

I'm sure my sister and I look horrified, because his smirk gets that bit bigger, wide enough for us to see his perfect teeth.

"How do you know who we are?" Aya says a little distrust evident in her voice.

"It's my job as _financial manager_ to know about everyone" He says closing his laptop." So we need you to keep quiet about Haruhi's secret, and we'll do nearly anything for you to keep it."

"But why?" it seems a stupid question, but it I needed to make sure.

"Haruhi's job as a host relies on the fact that the girls believing she is a boy." One of the twins inputs with a nasal voice.

"If word were to somehow get out she is a female, our business would be lost, leaving Haruhi doomed." Kyoya finishes.

We both turn to Haruhi for a bit more information, she looks oblivious for a moment but persistent staring broke her mask.

"I broke some stuff, which lead to me being _in-debt_ to the club." She said sparing the details; she obviously wasn't going to share.

"How much do you owe?" Aya asks, harmlessly.

"Something like 7 000 000 yen…´I ogle at her in disbelief _7 000 000 yen!? What did she do?_

We just sit there in mild disbelief for a while. Haruhi looks a little worried and waves a hand in front of our faces to snap us out of it.

"What do you propose we do?" I say thinking my words over.  
"Well we can't let you roam free now," Kyoya says matter-of-factly, "We'll need you under almost complete surveillance.

"But why!" I say shocked, he's absolutely bonkers if he thinks we're just going to agree.

"Because we know too much…" Aya mutters in an irritated tone,

It all clicks; they came here to lure us into their trap. Our own observations and questions dug our own graves. By asking and delving further into their business we secured our fates. This taboo that they have created could wreck the entire club. Us knowing is a huge problem and Kyoya knew that. All Kyoya had to do was come here, he didn't lose a thing. I feel rage bubble inside of me.

"So what are you gonna do?" I say spitefully.

"Seeing as we can't leave you out of our site, we're gonna need you around the club," he calculates. I didn't like where this was going.

"You spend majority of your classes with the twins and Haruhi, so then you'll be kept in check then." He goes on.

"What if we don't want to?" Aya says debatably, anger clear as glass in her tone.

"The Ootoris alone are a formidable rival, even to your parents business." Kyoya starts.

"…," this was getting dangerous.

"But the Haninozuka's, Morinozuk'a, Hitachiin's, Suohs and Ootoris could drive your family's business out of business." He jokes, frankly it's not that funny.

"So you're blackmailing us," great I thought these people were decent.

"I wouldn't put it that way," Kyoya starts, 'We're just… conducting business." He's far too happy, he's definitely sadistic.

"Fine," we relent cut off from options.

Just then the maid walks in smiling oddly, day dreamily and obviously oblivious of what was going on.

"Madam was wondering if you'd stay for dinner."

Our jaws drop. WHAT!? We're blackmailed at mum's expense and she's inviting the blackmailers for _dinner._ That just didn't make sense. We were even more alarmed when they all said yes. They all get up and file out the door._ Why is this happening to us!? _I can't help but mentally scream.

~~ Time Skip ~~

Aya~~

Dinner was awkward. I can't believe we're eating civilly with our blackmailers. Our mother senses the silence and tries to make some conversation. Of course we avoid it all and eat in silence.

"What's wrong with you girls?" She says exasperatedly. "Your being horrible hosts." She adds for effect.

"Nothing…" Inoue says before stabbing her food, you'd think she wanted to make sure it was dead the way she kept stabbing it repeatedly.

I saw half the host club pale Inoue could be really scary when she was depressed, angry or sad.

"I'm sure," Our mum says dryly, "It's surprising you made friends so fast girls."

"Huh?" we say in unison, "Why's it so surprising?" I say.

"Your… in your own world most of the time." She says thinking her words through, "it doesn't matter now anyway."

The rest of the host club stays quiet for a moment and the room which I thought was already really awkward got_ more _awkward.

"So, Miss Nakahara, we seven," he motioned to the rest of the hosts," make up the Ouran High School Host Club," I can see my mum choke on the food she was eating.

"And we were wondering…" He says a bit hesitantly, "whether you would agree to the girls joining."

"What sort of _host club_," she says emphasising the host.

Tamaki speaks up "It's a club where we talk to the guest for a specified amount of time," I have to admit I don't think he's a complete goof now.

"It's how we spend our free time," he adds dramatizing a bit.

I swear I face palmed. He had to go ahead and destroy the image my mom had of this, not that we want to join the club. But he was destroying their cause.

"Well if that's all…" I look up a little shock evident in my features, "Sure they can join!"

My sister and I both fall of our chairs, how was this possible, HOW. Because of Tamaki's slip up I was sure my mum would say no. This is bad news.

"Great." Kyoya says not making it sound so good.

~~ Time Skip~~

We watch as the hosts all get into the one limo and drive off. As soon as the vehicle is out of view my sister and I slump down onto the floor. What a long day. Our mother walks past us smiling.

"Your friends seem nice." The smile reaches her eyes, as they start twinkling.

By now our spirits had left their earthly vessels to hover in the atmosphere above us.

"Yeah..." we say in unison.

She walks off somewhere and we're left in silence, which was cut short as a message comes through both of our phones.

_If you don't mind I've already taken the liberty to get your phones numbers._

_Kyoya_

_Ps. the rest of the club has them too._

I swear he has a death wish that Kyoya Ootori. But there's not much else we can do. We both put our phones away and get up to go inside. We had some homework to finish.

~~ Time Skip ~~

Inoue~~

I woke up feeling worse than yesterday. My alarm blared for a while before I roughly grabbed my phone of the charging stand and silenced it. I went through the same regime as yesterday, brushing my teeth, taking a wake up shower and getting ready _properly _this time. I walked down the stairs to see my mum sound asleep her head resting on the dining room's table. She must have pulled an all-nighter.

I pull the designer contenders from under her arm and have a look. Mum rarely picks her own designs and so for our 'Spring Collection' coming up she's looking through other designers portfolios.

As I start to skim through a maid comes up to me with two bowls of cereal on a tray I thank her and take the tray to the group of chairs Aya and I had been sitting at yesterday. As I start eating I continue to skim through the file of designers till I come to a familiar face. Hitachiin, it was the gingery red headed lady. I feel a little smirk on my face, after what they did to us we could have a little sadistic fun with the twins. Oh joys the justice. I hear footsteps and turn around in glee.

My sister stares at me a little creeped out seeing as my normal morning mood was in complete reverse. I show her the file and a sinister smile replaces her old expression. If we couldn't find an opportunity in plain sight like this one, we wouldn't be in Haruhi's class.

We ate breakfast in silence to not wake up our mum who was getting some well needed rest. A maid ushers us out after we finish eating and I replace the file to its former use as a pillow. Before we walk out of the house my sister and I do a check of each other. Aya's hair is down exactly like mine today, we have the same makeup on and the same backpack is slung over both our shoulders. We were going to blow their minds at the club today. Unlike the twins Hikaru and Kouru, our voices have an even softer difference that no-one other than our parents can tell us apart. The thing that differentiates us is our personalities. With that we walk out the door and to the waiting limo for school.

~~Time Skip ~~

We step out of the limo and into the pink gates of Ouran High School. Less than two minutes in we're ambushed by Hunny who attacks us with a soft and warm hug. We both look down in embarrassment at the Judo expert. Who would have expected but when we did a little bit of background research that Hunny was the son of an elite martial arts family. We're greeted with a nod from Mori as well.

"Hi Aya, Inoue ~" He chirps, he sure must be a morning person.

"Hello,' I say smiling down on him, Aya has a similar response.

"Excited for club today?" he sure seemed to be.

"I don't know," Aya looked doubtful, "what are we meant to do?" She asks.

"Well... you'll probably be watching us all host and maybe talk to a few customers" he finally replies. "Right Takeshi?" he looks up hopefully to the stoic boy

"Hmm," Mori nods in affirmation.

"Well we'd better be off then~" Hunny says sweetly, "See ya later guys~~" he runs off beaming like the sun.

'He's definitely a morning person." I think out loud.

"Yeah,' Aya says in return

We continue walking towards the main complex, we walk past the fountain where a couple are sitting and chatting. Lots of people at Ouran would have arranged marriages wouldn't they? It wouldn't be odd to see lots of couples around. We keep walking and make it to our classroom, which is still as noisy as ever. When we actually step in I can see Haruhi talking with the twins who came early. It feels wrong to intrude over there so we stay just outside the classroom playing with our phones. The bell goes and we walk into the room for homeroom.

Homeroom was pretty boring nothing much in notices, except some ball which got all the people in our class really chatty. So we sat kind of dumbly listening to people. In my boredom I hadn't felt the tap on my shoulder until someone jabbed me in the ribs and I turned around to see a Haruhi was trying to talk to us. I felt immediate guilt.

We have pretty much the same schedule as yesterday, except today we have art instead of English. We walk with Haruhi to Math talking just like yesterday. Haruhi is one of those people you can have a civilised conversation with, and you never get bored. She's also really different being a commoner and all. So she thinks in a completely different way.

~~ Time Skip ~~

At lunch Haruhi took us to the club. We push open the door and rose petals fall down around us. Petals got stuck in our hair which isn't that pleasant when you spend time specially stylising it. We start picking them out as soon as the scene is over.

We watch as the hosts do their thing, Hunny's the cute type, Mori's the wild type, Kyoya's the cool type no matter how much I deny it, Tamaki's the princely type, the twins are the devil type and Haruhi is the 'Natural'.

We watch as girls swoon, nosebleed and faint, it is utterly disgusting really. I feel my nose wrinkle slightly before it smoothens out. I look at my twin, she's studying it more. Her eyes are darting around a little s they process information they're given. I don't really get this, I turn around to sit down but am met with a short brown haired girl.

"He-hello," She stutters, "which host are you going to?" She's really cute.

"Uhh, we're just watching them," I say.

"Oh okay," she jumps off towards Hunny and Mori's station. Figures.

We sit down for a while more, before club ends for today, Tamaki walks over, I have a bad feeling about this now.

"So what did you learn?" I stare at him blankly.

"How to make girls swoon," that's really it in a nutshell.

"WHAT, that's all, what about specific techniques.

"…" we have no idea what to say

"Hmm.' He's still waiting for an answer.

"How flamboyant you are compared to the others." I say.

Imaginary stones fall on his head, and he kneels on the ground carrying the weight. His face is the picture of sadness

'Flamboyant…" He says in a squeaky voice,

"Ahahahahahahaha," oh no, not them.

'Good job, girls." It's the higher pitched one, what was his name…

"It was an accident," I nearly deadpan at him

"Well even so," we turn around, "there's no need to laugh at him for being flamboyant."

Another ton of rocks hits Tamaki's pile, Haruhi walks up to him and tries to console him somehow, whatever she said worked because he was up in a millisecond.

"Gang lets go to Kyoya's Beach resort, so we can have a crab feast with the guests."

"Sound fine to me," Kyoya says over his typing, the day he stops typing for anything other than guests and money is the day… who cares it's never going to happen.

When all the members disband to go home, we stay back a bit to see where the instruments are. It is a music room after all. It took a couple of dusty closets and near calamities but we finally found the door which lead to a room with a piano. We took the sheets off and sat down, it hadn't been played for a while. The sound hummed from deep out of the Grand Baby Piano. We played a duet, I mean with two of us it would be a shame not too.

~Kouru~~

I left my phone in the clubroom, I told Hikaru to wait in the car, but of course he came with me. We walk down the halls to Music Room Three, but before we got there we heard music. It was classical, so we assumed it was Tamaki, so we walked into the room to look for my phone. It took a while but Hikaru finally found it we were about to walk out to leave Tamaki and his music alone when we heard a door open, I ducked behind a couch and pulled Hikaru with me.

We could hear footsteps, except there were two of them. Hikaru and I peeped up above the couch to see who it was, all the guests would have gone wouldn't they. Imagine my shock when we see two champagne pink haired girls walking around the furniture. Who would have thought they play an instruments, the even stranger thing was that both of them were smiling. They sure looked nicer when they didn't wear those straight faces or look angry at us.

They continued to go around the furniture weaving their way to the entrance. W ducked as they went past the chair we were behind. We kept our heads low until we heard a soft click as the music room door closed. Letting out a sigh of relief we stood up. In that time period we'd gotten pins and needles so I stretched my limbs.

We walk out of the club room like nothing happened. But I know what was on both of our minds. Why didn't they seem happy around the club? Heaps of girls would jump at the chance to be a hostess. They got it by pure accident, or unknown skill. Yet they seemed to be really unhappy. It just didn't make sense to me.

Hikaru and I walk down the halls to the front courtyard, we watch as the girl's limo speeds off. We walk up to the front gate and step into the waiting limo. We go home to get packed for yet another adventure with the club.

**Authors note**

Heyy, I have no idea if anyone reads this, but I need to clear this up

This is one year after the anime ends. So Hunny and Mori are in Uni, and Kyoya and Tamaki are in third year.

To make this more interesting I'm kinda dis-regarding the ending when Haruhi shows that she is a girl.

Anywaysss, I hope you like my fanfic

Much love


	4. Chapter 3- Fun at the Beach

Chapter 3

Light seeps through the thin curtains and landed in pools all over the bed and floor brightening the room. The bundles of cushions and quilts on the bed move around as the possessor shifts in her sleep.

Aya~~

I'm woken up by the ringing of my phone, I shift in the quilts to reach for it finally finding it's square upright form.

"H-hello, who is it?"

"Good morning princess," there's no doubt who it is.

"Tamaki?" I question, why is he calling so early in the morning.

"I just called to remind you and your sister to be ready in an hour for the trip," he said in a sing songy voice.

"Trip, what trip?" What's he talking about.

"To the resort of course," he says with a chuckle.

"Huh?" I say a, a little yawn escaping my lips.

"The one we said the host club was going to, you do remember don't you?"

"No," I say rather flatly. "Ohh, you announced that at the end of club." The memory hits me finally.

"Yeah," he says excitedly."Well we're picking you up in an hour, so be ready." He cuts the call off on a cheery note.

I try to jump out of bed fighting the quilts and pillows but end up falling out instead. I start with the task of waking my bed-head of a sister up. I walk slowly towards her dark room. And open the curtains. The light pools all over the place and, sadly, all over my sisters exposed face. She scrunches up her face in distaste and shifts in her sleep, hiding her face. I walk over and jump on the bed.

My sister shoots up and her evil and dark aura fills the atmosphere around her.

"It's too early!" She screams straight at my face before diving down in the cavers.

I start tickling her instead, a few giggles escape the blanket, and it starts to curl up under the blankets until it gets she was so overcome with laughter, that she just fell out.

She hits the floor with a thud and I stare over the edge of the bed. She gets up and sways a bit before she faces me. Her eyes have gone red and are in the shape of half moons. Her hair has gone evil, wiggling in the air strangely. The light falling on her only emphasizes this and I shrink back a bit in fear, before she full on tackles me using her American football skills.

"Owwwww," I scream, she's bashing into me with full force. "Stop, Inoue stop!" Her demonic atmosphere shrinks a bit and her eyes return to their usual colour.

"Why'd you wake me up so forcefully? Why did you even wake me up!?" Anger dominated her voice and ricocheted off the walls.

"Because the host club called and said they'd be picking us up to go to a resort they mentioned in like forty-five minutes." It was hard to get the mouthful out.

"Oh,' she says her hair flopping down past her shoulders and her aura disappearing, she looked human again thank god.

"WHAT?!" she yelled again, getting off of me. It was nice being able to breathe again, I really had missed it.

She scrambled to the bathroom, and I heard the water running. Great, now to pack, the hard part.

~~ Time Skip ~~

I stared at my suitcase. I had packed shorts, two tank-tops, summery pjs, sun glasses, flip-flops and other necessities. Well _I_ call them necessities. I pulled the towel off of my head and throw it on my bed lazily. I try to shut my suitcase by sitting on it and zipping it around me. I take this chance to take a peek at how my sister was doing. I look into the room an see her trying to zip her bag, you'd think the athletic sister would be better at this.

I walk over and jump onto her suitcase, she zips it up and offers me a smile.

"Sorry for screaming at you..." Her apologies are always late.

"Of course you are," I say pouting a tick pops up on her forehead. "Yeah, I'm sorry for jumping on you, and tickling you." I say quickly, she's still in a morning mood.

Our apologies are cut off by a loud knock on the door. We turn away from each other, and towards the door. Rin appears, her hair shinning in the little light let in the room.

"Your friends are here," she gives us a smile and ushers us out, I head back to my room and start dragging my suitcase out the door.

I see Inoue already halfway down the stairs acting like the suitcase's weight doesn't bother her. I hurry down to her lugging the suitcase. I lay it flat before pushing it down the stairs. It lands at the bottom right next to Inoue who picks it up in her now free hand. I stare at her, she's wearing an orange t-shirt and white shorts opposed to my white t-shirt and hot pink shorts. But our hair is similar just parted differently. I start taking the steps in twos and I'm down in no time. Inoue starts walking out the doors and in the distance we can see the stretched black limo and the host club.

This might be fun after all.

~~ Time Skip Limo ride ~~

Inoue ~~

The limo ride was hell with Tamaki pestering us about how cute we look and how Haruhi should dress like this, the least I could do was not to glare at him. His chirpy self irritated me in the morning. The only justice I had was when I handed him our suitcases and he fell forward from the weight. The whole club laughed as Mori-kun put the suitcases in the relatively small boot.

Now here I was getting out of the limo after Aya to see this gorgeous resort. It was quite amazing and tropical despite it being a beach. I just stood there with my sunglasses resting on top of my pink head. The beach was full of girls, and guess what a couple of guys too.

"Would you move?" A slightly nasal voice says.

"Oh sorry,' I say dumbly moving towards the boot of the elongated car.

I pull out both Aya and my suitcases out and move away before I block the way of the boot too.

Aya looks reluctantly at her bright blue suitcase, "I'll take it don't worry, you just find a _secluded_ area to set up our station." Kyoya had made it clear that this was to be our first job as hosts.

I can see a villa someway away and the rest of the club seems to already be heading toward it, I start a slow jog to catch up with them. When I do they're already at the front door of the villa and Kyoya is assigning rooms

"You and your sister are sharing a room on the second floor," he says eyeing the two suitcases.

"Alright," I say re-adjusting the not so light weight suitcases."

"Second to the right from the back of the-" He's cut short as I walk past him to the stairs.

"Maids can carry them up you know," the lower pitched twin says smartly.

"It's no trouble to take upstairs," I say walking past the two of them to the top of the stairs.

My neon pink sneakers squeak on the floor boards and I get to the door, without letting go of the bags I open the door straining my finger to pull the handle down. It opens finally and I kick it gently so it opens fuller. I walk in and put the suitcases down opening both to get out to broad brimmed hats and flip flops. I take the sunscreen out of my suitcase and slip off my shoes for the white slippers I had brought.

I walk out of the villa searching for my sister, I see her near the edge of the beach where it meets the forest. But something's wrong, I pick up speed as I approach her. There's a boy and he seems a bit off. When I'm in close range I see her eyes, she has no idea what to do. She's really scared, the boy starts approaching her. From behind his deep red hair I can see an evil smirk. That's all I need before I tackle him down to the ground. His face-plants into the soft sand I get off of him and pull his head up.

I've been doing a lot of tackling today, and I feel like doing more when I see his face.

He looks arrogant, very arrogant. His furious deep green eyes meet my equally furious brown ones.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I feel slightly guilty, "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" No guilt whatsoever now.

"No." I reply, facing the facts. "But I know what you were doing was not _very good._"

"Who do you think you are doing that to the sole heir of the Tokoto family," Tokoto as in the company we beat in yearly ratings, every single year.

"Tokoto family, _Ohh I'm sooooo sorry." _My voice drips of sarcasm.

"Why you little…" he says propping up on his elbows to get up.

"What?" I challenge, he's too up in it. I'll pull him down to his real level.

He stands at full height and he towers a bit over me. He balls his hand up into a fist and punches the side of my jaw. What did I do to him, I'm about to slap him across the face but I'm stopped. Large hands grab me by the waist and m off the ground and squealing. I'm the most ticklish person in the universe, and I squirm in their grasp trying to get out of mystery mans hands.

I look back up to see a gingery red head standing in front of me, and at eye height of the Tokoto heir.

"I wouldn't punch one of the members of the host club," he says slightly menacingly."Or would you like some of the most _influential _companies in the world to disband your parents company?"

"You wouldn't dare," he snarls we have the attention of the entire beach now.

"Try us," a nasal voice snarls just as much. Why were they saving us?

The red head backs away before turning around and storming out of the crowd that had fostered.

"Thank you," I hear Aya's voice calls out. Hikaru, the one who had confronted the fury red haired boy turned around and offered the smallest of smiles.

The hands holding me above the ground put me down, I look back. I don't really know what to feel. I feel angry because he stopped me, but I feel gratitude to him for stopping me before I unleashed the footballer instincts of mine. Instead I just offer a small smile to him and he nods before walking off towards his twin and starting the twincest act.  
I walk over to my sister, who's a bit shaky at the moment and put a hand on each shoulder to steady her.  
"Relax," is soothe her.  
She snaps and looks at me. "You idiot what were you doing?"  
"Saving you," whys she so angry, I only tried to help.  
She's not looking at me, fine if that's what she's going to be like, then I might as well leave her.  
I start walking away, trudging through the sand back to the villa, I've had enough of this. I kick my slippers off in frustration. I'm not normally like this, I just feel so angry. I pick them up and jog through the sand. I make it to the villa and walk up the wooden steps I run up the steps and into our room. I hate this.  
A couple of hours later the entire club is called for lunch and I begrudgingly come out of the room, closing it with a slam.  
As I trudge down the steps, I see Aya walking with Haruhi who seems to be explaining something to her. She looks up at me, and I look down on her. I keep walking right past her and into the dining room where I sit down, staring daggers at the table.  
What had I ever done. If I hadn't come she would have been forced to do something she might not have wanted. I take a look at the empty seat to my right before it's filled by my other half. I look the other way. My face feels sore where I took the blow. It's on my left side, she didn't need to see it, I don't want her to apologise because she felt guilty. When I turn to my left I'm met with ginger red hair. What now? I didn't need them to annoy me, slightly frustrated I just look straight in front of me instead. Haruhi's sitting there with Tamaki to her left. I wonder why the twins didn't sit to her right, it's no secret that they have feelings towards her.  
"Wondering why we're sitting here?" It's the high pitched nasal one, Kouru.  
"Maybe, if you answer." I say.  
He chuckles a bit to himself before answering." Because we lost the battle." He looked a little forlorn.  
"But that doesn't mean you lost the war," it is true, they have a chance.  
"Would you wage war on your best friend?" Well that's a good question.  
"If your prize is less than that of what you have to pay to wage and win a war, I guess so."  
He looked lost in thought for a moment so I turned back to the platters being set out in front of us. Fish, lots and lots of fish, Aya's favourite cuisine. Great now I feel bad for ignoring her. She's just sitting there, Kyoya is sitting to her right and he's not much of an interesting conversationalist.  
But I can't lose this argument, I was in the right and she had to know that. So I just ate the food, it was delicious but I couldn't really taste it. I looked around to the other hosts as they ate. Haruhi was quietly stuffing food into her mouth, while Tamaki was just... staring. Kyoya was quietly eating and Hunny-senpai was cutely devouring food in a gluttonous manner. Mori-senpai was just eating and warning Hunny-senpai that he was going to get indigestion from all the food. Aya was eating quite a bit too, but she didn't seem to be enjoying it.  
The twins, they were stealing food off of each other it was getting a bit rowdy and then suddenly they were taking the food off of my plate too. I stared in horror as they took away a piece of sushi I had sitting on my plate. Three can play that game boys. I took a piece of sushi off of Kouru's plate and stuffed it in my mouth. Chewing delightedly, Hikaru bent his arm around Kouru and took some fish I hadn't finished eating. I put my arm around Kouru and picked a piece of sushi from Hikaru's plate. Meanwhile the rest of the host club were staring at the silent food fight we were having.  
Finally, a cough was heard and I was shoving a piece of wasabi into Kouru's mouth to stop him taking more of my food and glaring at Hikaru who was dangerously close to popping some western curried fish into my mouth. I hate curried fish. We looked up, and I removed the chopsticks that were mercilessly stuffing the wasabi down Kouru's throat. He spat out the wasabi and reached a hand out for his cup and the other for the jug. Forgetting about the cup he just picked the jug up with both hands and poured the contents into his mouth and all over his red face. I couldn't help but snicker. Aya looked amused too, really amused seeing as she was doubled over laughing.  
The twins gave me a dirty look which I shoved off by sticking my tongue out at them. I turned back to what remained on my plate the embarrassment finally getting to me, as I saw something with my peripheral vision. The twins give a discreet wink to each other before turning back to their food.

Aya ~~

Oh the looks on their faces after one of them went for the jug. Too bad Inoue won't talk to me. I'm sorry for being so mean to her, but she was put in so much danger. I was so worried it came out all at once. Oh well I can fix this. I turn towards her, hoping she's ready for a two way apology, my pride needs some saving too.  
"Inoue," I start, she gives me a sideways glance. "I'm so sorry, I was just so worried."  
She gives me her full attention now, facing towards me.  
"Your so brave Inoue, but you can sometimes fail to realise, that you're a girl too." My voice goes squeaky at the end and I can feel tears forming.  
All the sound around us seizes, everyone is listening.  
" When I walked back from the beach, I felt lonely mot having my other half." This is turning into a sob story, Inoue hates those cliché moments when the sob story starts.  
"What I'm trying to say, is I'm sorry." I wait for a response.  
"I'm... sorry too, I should have known you were worried-"  
"Aww isn't that cute Haruhi," Tamaki interrupts.  
"Sempai you ruined their moment you baka." Haruhi retorts, by now everyone is holding back snickers.  
"Well I suggest we get back to the hosts," of course Kyoya it's all about the business.  
We all get up to leave and I see the twin's high-five each other behind us. We go upstairs to change into swimmers, seeing as the sea surrounding us might get warm because of the heat today, if it wasn't already.  
When we finish I see my double is wearing her United States printed tankini while I'm wearing a plain aqua ruffle bikini . We walk out after applying sunscreen to see the rest of the host club sitting around. A big beach ball sits on the second last step, next to the twins who are slumped against each other in boredom. We tip-toe down the steps trying to make no noise at all.  
I snatch up the beach ball and bonk them both on the head playfully we walk down the last steps as I walk past I bend down a bit and whisper in the closest ones ear before continuing on to the door. The rest are outside on the front deck. We walk past them, no need to see the looks on their faces. But as we keep walking still with the beach ball I can hear 'Haruhi, you should dress like that sometimes...' and I giggle a bit.  
Before long we get to the ocean and I hold the beach ball above my head, before I can throw it though its snatched away and two redheads are pushing us into the ocean, but their two slow for us and we pull them in two. A huge audible splash is heard before two pink heads and one red emerge. I look around for the extra head, but I'm pulled down under the water as well before re-emerging. I must have looked really startled because they both start laughing and pointing at my face, until Inoue hits them both upside the head with the beach ball, her demonic aura returning. They both start to swim away, but are too slow, Inoue grabs the back of both of their heads and dunks them under the water

~~ Time Skip ~~

We had a fun time playing volleyball with the guests against those two redheads. Of course with Inoue's sporty output, we won. It was fun rubbing it in that they were beaten by weak girls.  
Now Inoue and I are seated under a broad beach umbrella. The sand grains stick to my calves and bits off sand are drying in my hair. I turn over two Inoue she had her phone out. Thank god it's waterproof. She shuffles over a bit before taking a pic, I take her phone and start tickling her near her ribs. You can physically see how fit she is, she used to be part of the girls football team in America and she's played countless other sports. Don't get me wrong, she's still a bookworm. But as I tickle her and take pictures I can feel her toned pack. I stop and find the best one before deleting the rest. We lie down again, today went from bad to worse to great. Too many mood changes.  
"Hello, i was wondering if you two were free." The question came from a nice looking guy.  
He had brown hair and shades covered his eyes.  
"Sure," we say in unison. "Hello, we're the Nakahara twins," we use our signature pose for a second before he answers.  
"Hi I'm Ren Koto," he offers a hand.  
"Excuse me for asking," I start. "But you sound quite American."  
"Your right, I've lived in America most of my life." He says.  
"So have we!" Inoue says with a signature smile.  
"Really?" He says incredulously  
"Really." We say warmly, he seems like a good American guy.  
We spent the rest of the afternoon talking with Ren and a few girls who happened to pass by. They had to leave early so we lounged around for the next hour. While we were amusing ourselves the twins sneaked up behind us. Before we knew it cold water starfish and other creatures were stuck in our hair and two evil twins were laughing their head off. Inoue stood up and started chasing them around the beach shouting creative swear words, when she finally caught them she gave them both noggies, messing up their hair before bonking them both on the head and walking back towards me. She sat down and I started pulling the sea snails, seaweed and starfish out of her hair.  
We walked back to our room. Inoue takes the first shower while I go down to the living area. I put a shirt over my bikini it was getting cold. Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, and the twins were downstairs telling ghost stories so I joined. It was Hunny-senpai's turn when Inoue came down and tagged me to take a shower, she packed warmer clothes than me of course she predicted the weather. So I went up to take my shower.  
When I got out I saw Inoue sprawled across her half of the bed and I took my side. She looked warm, which to someone who was freezing after a shower, was very inviting. I snuggled up to her before falling asleep.

~~ The Next Day ~~

Inoue ~~

I snuggle deeper into the polyester plush quilts and a dull banging is coming from the not too far away door. I start emitting my sleepy/demonic aura and the banging seizes for a minute before starting up again. The door opens and all I can hear was a muffled thud as I snuggle deeper into the bed.

"We're going to…" an overdramatic voice starts. I growl under the covers.

I hear a couple of gasps, "She's a bit of a sleepyhead in the mornings…" My aura gets stronger.

"Takashi doesn't it seem like the airs getting thicker to you?" A childish voice says.

"Don't be rude Mitsukuni," this voice is deeper.

"He's right though," two devious voices say. I'd know them in a millisecond. "How are we gonna…"

I drift back into sleep before I can catch the last part, I let a small sigh out and remove the impact I was using on the mattress. My happiness was short lived as two pairs on hands start tickling me. How annoying. By reflex I lash out my curled fist and it strikes its target and I'm left in peace once more. I sleep a bit more before just as abruptly one pair of hands picks me up. I'm subjected to the cool air in the room and start squirming refusing to open my eyes. I try to shove the hands off me, but my body is getting more awake by the minute. I finally top and open my eyes. All I can see is the host club staring at me and all I can do is glare back.

They all take a big step back except one red haired twin who hides behind the doorframe instead. I restart trying to move the hands of off my hips and bash tackle the owner. The room goes very dark, funny the windows are curtain less. When they finally put me down, deeming it safe I elbow the person in the stomach, serves them right waking me up in the morning so early.

"What's you deal, its eleven thirty in the damn morning!?" whoops my bad, it's pretty late.

"What's your deal, harassing me until I wake up…?" I mumble, rubbing my eyes to get rid of the sleepiness building up.

"Excuse me!?" Whoever it is seems pretty riled up now, "We just came to tell you, that we were having a Host club party, before we leave."

"You're excused," I say falling on the bed out of sleepiness.

After that all I can hear is stomping feet and muffled words as the rest of the club leaves the room, and I'm left to wake up. After 5 minutes I go to the bathroom across the hall, Aya had left a white skirt and an orange spaghetti strap top for me to wear. I locked the door and got ready. Before I went downstairs, Aya came back up seeing me wave my champagne pink hair.

"You know, he was only trying to help." She started folding up some clothes she had lying around.

"Who," I say distractedly my curler was heating up slowly.

"Kouru," She said sitting on the bed. "I told them to try waking you up. I didn't mean it literally."

She paused thinking a bit. I started waving my left side. My hair's already damaged, why not damage it a bit more.

"Before I knew it they were tickling you, and you punched Kouru in the face." She deadpanned the last bit, whoops.

"They should have known better…" I start turning off the curling iron.

'Should they?" She questions. The guilt catches up to me, maybe I should say sorry to them.

"You should," of course she read my mind, or my face.

"Yeah," I stand up and walk towards the door.

I can hear voices coming from outside. The maids had set up a long table and filled it with tropical foods, and decorated it with vivid flowers. There were no guests in view, they must have gone home, seeing school was on tomorrow. I walk out and Aya catches up to me. Apologies weren't my thing.

Tamaki was ogling at Haruhi who had put a girly clip in her hair. Hunny was playing in the sea on a red and white floaty, giggling as Mori dived and brought up lots of exotic shells and small sea creatures. But the twins were out of sight.

I walked around and spotted them poking at the sand with sticks, they looked unamused. The guilt rolled over me in tidal waves. I walked over, now or never. They looked up before one of them, which I believe to be Kouru, turned away.

Kouru ~~

I saw her walking towards us, about time too. She'd punched me in the jaw, that little brat. After we tried to wake her up, this is what we get. Not only that but when I finally wake her, she replies rudely. Well excuse me for being a good guy for once. She gets nearer to us, she's within five feet of us now. I shift my sight a bit so I can get a better view of her. She isn't in her pjs now, she's wearing a bit below mid-thigh white skirt and an orange spaghetti strap top, opposed to her sister's aqua-blue skirt and white spaghetti strap shirt. She crosses the distance and bows down at around forty-five degrees.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble this morning." She says speedily.

"It's alright," I hear Hikaru say. 'But you owe Kouru a better apology."

She turns to me, I just whip my head the other way. She bends down to my eye level and I can see her guilt washed face.

"I'm…" she takes a breath, apologies must be hard for her, I turn on the recording function on my phone.

"… sorry for being rude to you, Kouru." There's something weird with my brain, as if it was zapped when she said that.

"And…" I'm going to get back at her, now.

"And," she takes another huge breath. "Punching you square in the face," she says

I hear a snicker beside me. Oh yeah Hikaru, cause it's soooo funny. I stop the recording, before answering.

"Apology," I say, "narrowly accepted." She looks a whole lot better when I say that.

She stands up again before walking off, not another word. Before she gets too far, I call out.

"You don't mind that I recorded it, right?" Hikaru doubles over laughing.

"Nice!" he calls out.

She runs back and tries to grab my phone now I have a ransom. But before long something hits her and evil smirk takes over her before angered frown and she stops grabbing for my phone above her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she says evilly.

"Why?" I say, there's nearly nothing she can do to us.

"Well, you see…" she smiles, this can't be that bad right. "Our mother is CEO to a major modelling agency." So, I got it you have a sense in clothing.

"And your mother is a great friend of ours." This is going nowhere I think. "They're actually coordinating a spring collection together, you may have heard of it, sometimes known as the grand."

The grand, that's our mother's pride and joy. I can see Hikaru's jaw drop from the corner of my eye, and at that Inoue's smile widens.

"So, you have heard," she starts. "Well if word were to somehow get out that you two were I don't know harassing us, I'm sure my mother would have a word to yours." This girl IS evil.

"You wouldn't dare," we say in unison.

"Sorry boys," her sister stands behind her.

"We don't make empty threats." They say in unison menacingly.

"You never know what might go missing," Inoue says eyeing our new Nintendo's briefly. I can see the evil smirk on her face.

"You can keep the recording then," she says her face returning to its normal composure.

"I'm sure nothing will happen." Her sister says walking off.

Hikaru and I gulp, this is evil. I'll give them points for being creative.

"Why did I get dragged in," HIkaru whines, ditcher.

"All for one and one for all, right boys?" Inoue says evilly before turning away and following her sister,

I was right there was nearly nothing she could do to us but she'd found the nearly. I sit down this is too much.

~~ Time Skip ~~

Aya~~

The limo ride back was nice, It turns out it was the twins limo, so they dropped everyone off one by one. Finally, the twins, Inoue and I were left. As soon as Mori-kun got out, their faces went business.

"We won't ever show the recording to anyone," Kouru starts. "If you don't use your information against us, deal?"

"Not quite," I start knowing exactly what Inoue will say.

"You can't publish that recording in any way, shape or form. Whether it be technically or manually." She says

"And," I say knowing there's more.

"We won't use our means unless you do anything to thoroughly upset us or attack our family in any way."

"Deal?" we say in unison.

"That's not fair, we said we wouldn't do anything with the recording." Hikaru says indignantly.

"The innocent have nothing to fear," Inoue says knowingly.

Inoue extends her hand, a business gesture. The limo had stopped minutes ago. They shake it warily.

"Pleasure doing business boys," Inoue says politely before stepping out of the limo. The winnings are sweet.

I follow her back into our mansion, and the limo drives away. Its nice feeling empowered.

**_Authors Note:_**

_Heyy evryone, so i started his in the holidays and I'm starting school next week so updates might be less frequent._

_thanks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated_

_it seems our protagonists have changed a bit, could it be because of the host club?_

_well hope u like the story! _


	5. Chapter 4- Put to the Test

Hey its been a while ( sorry...) So this chapter isn't too long ( sorry...) but yeah... I don't know what to with this story but I kinda like it, if anyone has any ideas tell me! Have fun reading  
Chapter 4

Aya~~

My eyes slide open after a long weekend, it's not very late but it's very early. I turn to where I guess my phone would be sitting in its charging stand. Three in the morning, not late but very early for sure.

I wonder what would wake me at such a time in the morning and shift turning back to the side of the bed I'd woken up on. Through a narrow gap in my door, artificial lights seeped onto my floor. Begrudgingly, I shed the warm blankets and quilts off and they fall unceremoniously to the floor. My feet touch the soft carpets rejecting the coldness that they hold; I should have woken up on the other side of my bed, where the slippers were. But I keep walking toward the light source my feet touch the marble floor sending a shiver up my spine making me crack my neck, it feels like one of my competitions but I shake it off.

I reach the door leading to Inoue's room, how long has she been up? We got back early in the afternoon yesterday, we had school today, for her sake I hope she's hasn't been up long.

I peer into her brightly lit room my eyes blurring trying to adjust to the sudden light exposure. Sitting in her room, on her bed with bottles sprayed around her was none other than my strong willed sister treating herself to some aroma therapy and an expensive face mask as well as who knows what else.

I step into the room my skin prickling at the temperature change, her room was warm she's been up a while for that to be possible.

"Inoue, why are you up?" My voice sounds strange like a little child's when they wake up from a short nap to a scene worth sleeping through.

She jumps a little before turning to face me a bit and then it's exposed and all makes sense. There slightly submerged in her quilts is her laptop and on her screen is one of her best mates from America.

I smile it's been a while and I walk up to her bed and climb up. It was Tody, one of my sister's footballer mates. I snuggle closer to my other half in hopes to catch some of her warmth.

"Tody! it's been a while, how ya doing?" I pepper out the questions. I hadn't kept touch with any of my own friends very well; I guess we'd just drifted apart.

He smiles a bit and answers my questions and all three of us talk till it's really time to be waking up. Inoue closes the chat screen and then it hits me. Why hadn't she woke me up? Even if Tody was her best friend, he and I were mates too. I was about to ask when Inoue moved to peel of the mask she had on; I walked after her something was up.

I enter her bathroom and she's peeling bits of it off, not the prettiest look but it improved the complexion, so we dealt with it. But something bothers me more, she has a look on her face which just says _in not gonna say it, not out of anger. _

"Inoue,' I say stretching out her name she indicates she's listening while she washes of the remains of the mask, "why didn't you tell me Tody called, you know I would have liked to talk."

I hit the nail, the subject she didn't want to talk about, she just mopped her face with a towel and strode out of the bathroom, not answering.

As time ticked by with me staring at her on her bed she got more ticked. Finally, she blew up, and boy was I in for a rant if I'd ever seen one.

"Couldn't you tell?" she started pleading me to just understand and have in over with.

"No." it was short and subtle, but it was the truth.

"He _likes _you," she says and I have to say I felt it dawn upon me.

"Well, he _liked _you," she corrected, not making me feel much better anyways.

"What," no, it's Tody he was better off liking Inoue with the interests but…

"Since forever dimwit, he's liked you, your _secret admirer." _ She quotes and I remember.

In third grade on the most romantic day of the year, I opened my locker and out fell a small box of chocolates, a heart shaped card and a single red rose. I was bewildered and a bit embarrassed seeing as one of the boys near boy pointed it out to the rest of the school and I became the talk for a week.

During that time I didn't think about it but in a near corner, holding their breath were Inoue, with her shorts and t-shirt and at the time signature ponytail, and Tody crouched low like a ninja behind a bin watching me with earnestness. It was so obvious; I guess I was just too young.

My thoughts are brought back to the present day and out of the corner of my eye I see Inoue with a smirk on her face, looking down at her little clock with stickers of famous American singers on it. I stand up realising the meaning of the pose and kind off skip off to my room. I start my daily routine after washing off the mask Inoue had kindly offered me, which reminds me to stock her collection back up next time I have spare cash.

When I finished everything I opt for instead of some contacts like I usually wear some geek-chick glasses just for the convenience before slipping on my school shoes and bounding downstairs to an awaiting Inoue and a zombified mum.

Inoue looks up in surprise at my switch before going back to her breakfast and phone. I look her up and down. She's wearing her ponytail, the one from our childhood, slick sides and a bit of a poof on the top combed down with a bit of hairspray and tied up at about a bit higher than midway down her hair with a brown hair elastic. Her makeup in quite neutral other than her winged black liner and a bit of brown eye shadow, this gave me an idea and soon after breakfast Inoue and I are walking back up the stairs and I'm sharing my idea.

By the time we are at the gates our hair and makeup as well as our eyewear is completely the same. We step out of the limo, on either sides of its long body. As I expected everyone one was in disarray. Rarely, if ever, have we dresses the complete same. When we do this, there is _no way_ of telling us apart. The only things that separate us are our interests and I doubt anyone knows them.

As we walk through the gates people are shocked. Being part of the host club means that everyone knows us, whether they care is there issue. When someone waves at me we both wave back and the confusion pounds through the school every step we take. We make it to the club room. Today it's our turn to prep the room, namely opening up the curtains and windows a bit. It's rare that we ever see the host club in the morning so imagine our surprise when Haruhi walked through the doors bright as day charm turned on.

Inoue~~

When I turn around due to the creak of the main door my jaw all but drops when Haruhi walks into the room. She gives us a smile before sitting down on the chairs, and one thing told me she meant business. I take the lead from my sister, unlike her I deal with business with more beneficial results. We sit down opposite her on the champaign pink sofas. Her brown eyes melt into ours as she no doubt tries to figure out which one of us is which.

"Good morning," she settles with, still with remote interest trying to figure out which is which.

"Mourning, Haruhi," my sister says cheerfully. Way to spoil the game Aya.

"Why are you here so early Haruhi," I say time to get to the point so we could get out of this room it felt like the walls were closing in on us now.

"I sometimes come here to study in the mornings," she replied with sincerity. No wonder, with the host club waking up in the nick of time most mornings she could _actually _study.

I don't know what's up with me in the mornings; I just get very critical and merciless in the morning, like my heart wants to have a battle and will use every opportunity to get one. I stood up to leave Haruhi in piece, but my other half had already pulled out her books and was studying along with Haruhi, just keeping up with scholars ideas and comments under her breath. So I sat down on an armchair and pulled out a book to read seeing as I'd completed any studies I deemed life threateningly important. It wasn't a new literature but quite old but timeless and I sat there reading and listening, and sometimes taking part in the conversation that went on till the morning bell.

As soon as the warning bell went off for us to be heading to class we were at the door. We decided to piss of the twins by taking seats on the left and right of Haruhi who didn't seem to mind. As soon as the twins walked in you should have seen their face's, that's what I would've thought but it was only one twin that went into momentary shock much to our disappointment. His twin walked past with a slight smirk and took a seat just behind Haruhi and straight behind me and his twin directly behind Haruhi. But we didn't give up the silent battle. Aya and I started a conversation with Haruhi about something the twins didn't know a thing about, seeing as they always fell asleep in that class. We started talking about books, E_nglish _books. For the rest of homeroom period they talked with each other but to our amusement with their ears perked so they could talk about it too.

~~ Time Skip ~~

Club was fun, not that we thought it would be boring. Seeing as we'd gone to the resort on the weekend, the club had decided that we'd skip cosplay for a couple of days. In my opinion a couple of days should be two or more days, which was fine with me. As the guests filed in through the rose petals and to our delight soft smoke that we'd told Kyoya about. A group of people came toward us, and when I say group it was a crowd. Some of Koto-kuns mates had tagged along with him as well as some fresh face's we'd never seen of the girls.

One of our guests stood out though. A tall brown haired girl with a pompous bow tied neatly at the top of her head. Aya and I shared a look, her makeup just shouted out princess sassy. Sure enough she was here to keep an eye at her Koto-kun and try to lower our self-esteem which was failing quite miserably from the start.

"So Tara-chan you're a gymnast am I right?" Aya piped happy to have found one of her kind, not that Tara-chan was much to befriend.

"Yeah, I dabbled a bit but I got bored, it's a boring pointless sport not worth wasting time on, unlike say badminton," she piped hoping to catch some interest from a certain someone.

"Oh it can't be that bad?" Aya said a slightly hurt expression adorning her face. "I do it, and I think its loads of fun!" She says beaming around at our guests who seem to have already found the sport the most amazing thing in the world, guests including Koto-kun, oh no.

"Well what _is _one to do with such pointless, ridiculous skills," the offender says snobbishly." It's not like you can do anything with them, it's just a useless, _ridiculous,_ waste of time." she ended a malicious smile directed straight at Aya.

The club seemed quiet, or maybe it was just me. All I knew was that those words however naively said they were by the first year were meant to be cruel and cut into my sister. But instead of my usual tactic I decided on something a little different.

"I beg to differ, _Tara-chan" _I say opening my eyes gingerly when I address her directly.

"Oh, and what is _your _opinion?" This had turned into a cat fight too soon.

"Well," I started to recite words from some famous gymnast Aya Idolised and as I expected Aya's face brightened and Tara's face dimmed slightly. But her spirit was still alight.

"But in comparison to some more _interesting _sports," she darted an eye over to a tired boy, "To rank is much more tedious, and history suggests that it was quite an unfair game versus that of other sports." She looked triumphant though she'd dug her grave unwillingly.

"That's the thing, I believe you would have competed Tara-chan," I ask, with an uncertain nod from the girl I continue. "So you _should _I know that my sister is a national champion for America's junior edition." I dart Aya a small smile.

"and," I start "I _assure _you that my sister didn't cheat and made her way through the ranks while pursuing cheerleading & _badminton,_ so I believe to have kept her interest for the last thirteen years the sport was definitely not too boring?" I question raising one delicate eyebrow toward both the offender and my mirror image.

Aya has a little gleam in her eyes, while the defeated Tara-chan has completely resigned from the topic and much to my glee Kyoya announced club was finishing in ten minutes and so the last round of tea calls went around and Aya and I went to start preparing it.

As I cleaned up the mess that tea can sometimes create I saw a poke of brown hair in my peripheral vision and I warned Aya of the upcoming doom.

But before I completely destroyed this girl, with sheer strength alone, a witty idea popped up into my head. I pulled Aya's dress a bit so she would listen to the idea, and though she didn't agree with me I went on with it and let her watch. The only difference between Aya and me at the moment was she was wearing a bowtie, per request of the club so that they didn't have two 'Which one is Hikaru?' games going on. I snatched her bowtie off with a small tug and tied it on myself, seeing as we had the same makeup and hairstyle as well as eyewear strode out with a tray of tea only to be subdued by a feisty Tara-chan who had an arm and a leg blocking my path.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" she said snidely, and thus the true colours were bared for all to see.

"Your side kick isn't here to fight your battle for you anymore," she continues," what you gonna do?"

"Nothing, if you'd let me pass Tara-chan, the teas getting cold every second I _waste _here." I say mimicking Aya's slightly more humanist attitude.

"Well, the brat is as feisty as her _sister" _she says viciously_._

I take this as my queue to leave but a rogue foot slides forwards in attempts to trip me but I foretold this little trick and side stepped it, bumping into her shoulder in the process, not that I was sorry.

I walked away from the time bomb but as I left I heard a screeching scream and turned around to see her slumped onto a wall, tears spilling down her face and to my disarray a plainly fake blue bruise on her cheek, which only gave one explanation that I'd slapped her.

The host club was there in a minute and hoisting the female onto her feet only to have her fain back into their arms.

Aya stood now outside the door, in shock of what had happened. But I knew one thing was coining my way, and it was being expelled from the club

~~ Time Slip ~~

Minutes passed with the 'victim' sharing her story with the club and guests while I was in a separate room softly eavesdropping on the conversations. Oh lord, she was an actress. I guess I'd dug my own grave this time. But I knew that this time the only justice I could do to my pride was to stay quiet.

The door opened and I heard a single pair of footsteps walking towards me. _Here comes my doom_ I thought in silence. I stood to look at the incomer, to see Kyoya with a grave face.

"Did, you do what she says you did?" He asks, sure one for justice isn't he?

"Do you believe I did that?" I say in my defence.

His face twisted of course with my rash way of acting at the resort he could most definitely believe it. But I needed to know if I could trust Kyoya in any shape or form and it seemed that trust wasn't something that he was vying for.

"It is completely in your nature with what she had said before Inoue-san." At least I hadn't been imagining the silence earlier.

"Believe what you will Kyoya" I say a little hurt, it was true what Aya felt, that we should just rely on ourselves not the people around us, though now I'm sure she believes I did it too.

Kyoya left the room with very little patience indeed; there was no way he was going to let me stay in the club. Just as I thought he said it,

"You're no longer part of the Ouran High School Host club, please leave," before leaving the room with a graceful yet merciless air.

I was left in the room solely alone; it seemed no one would vouch for me, not my sister or my friends. I stood up to be subdued by a hand my reflexes ached in warning but I ignored them.

"Why didn't you defend yourself, why would you leave everything to Kyoya's brain to deduct?" surely the heavens had some mercy on her, but to bring one annoying twin into the room was too much.

"Because if I'd just won I would have been searching for why I felt so wrong, Kouru" I add with a little bit of delight at the thought of figuring out which twin I was talking to.

"No one believes you," he says earnestly, why was he trying? To keep his toy from leaving him?

"The evidence is clear on her face, I would have thought my sister would have seen it, but it seems gods will is to see me out of this club."

"Why are you talking of god?!" his voice rising slightly, "It's you that controls your body and your words." He continues his tone getting stronger by the second.

What he says makes sense, but it's too late to erase whatever mistake's I've made now, and I feel sorry, but just as I open my mouth yet another time to say something smart I hear a strange voice echo through the slightly open door. It's a voice I know, though I'd never have guessed if I hadn't been thinking straight. It was Tamaki, the host King and for once he sounded completely sober.

"What's this princess?" he says and with that Kouru and I stop arguing and get closer to the door.

Lying across the couch is Tara-chan who's glassy eyes look up to a slightly stern Tamaki's.

Many of the guests have left after the incidents but quite a few have stayed to oversee and possibly gossip about this particular incident at the club.

Tamaki's hand slides down the girls face and he looks into his hands. He's seen it, and I thought that out of everyone he was the most hopeless. Well I should delve more seriously into Tamaki Sempai's words from now on.

'I think you should leave princess," he says his tone darkens a bit and a shiver slides down my spine.

"Pardon, Tamaki Sempai? I've been through some _terrifying_ experiences just recently," she says every bit the dramatist.

I hear a scoff above me and see Kouru's head just above mine peering to see through the small gap in the door.

I look back at the scene to see Haruhi crouching in front of the victim scrutinizing every bit of her face, seeing as Tamaki isn't giving any insight.

She stands up abruptly with a look of distaste in her face the whole club seems pretty interested now, dropping their tea cups and in Hunny's case his cake spoon to watch.

"Its eye shadow," she says before turning away.

Aya steps forward and examines it more carefully before adding her own insight

"_Cheap _eye shadow," before getting a moist towel out of who knows here and wiping off the excess shadow leaving Tara-chan's face completely clean and bruise-less.

Unconsciously a tear strays down my cheek and I can't help feeling completely lucky that someone had found out.

Tara-chan stood up abashedly and storms toward the door and Kouru and I both take a couple of steps back to be sure that she doesn't come and destroy us to bits, though that was hardly possible.

Kyoya blocks her path, and turns her around guiding her towards the giant front doors of the host club.

"Miss Tenako, it's my pleasure to inform you,' he says a hint of a smile on his face, "that you are here by band from this club and its privileges until further notice.

"But, wait-"She starts as Kyoya pressures her to go through the door and she turns around.

"Your hostess was at fault too!" she says on her last leg.

"How _Miss Tenako?_ She has been nothing but tolerant with you." Says that familiar nasal voice. I'm everything but astonished that he's standing in front of me and the door unfortunately.

"Now ma'am," Haruhi says sternly, "We would like you to leave." And the whole club shows there support for that one statement, and finally Tara-chan leaves.

I couldn't believe how happy I was, tears streaked down my face unwantedly and I pushed the door open a smidge more to see the club more openly.

I'm knocked backwards by a strong pair of arms, and I look down to see Hunny sempai hugging me with the upmost support and I just can't help but to smile freely and let the tears leak down my cheeks and I hug back. Light seeps through the doors and I can see the sorry face of Kyoya and the whole club smiling down on us my happiness is only ruined when Tamaki orders a family hug and I'm squished to death by the rest of the club too.

On the limo back I can't help but feel complete and finally understand what Tamaki means by this club being a family. I look over to my sister whose busy dazing out the window, which is a bit odd but I overlook it. They are the same as my sister and I but with more people. And as cliché as it is I'm so glad that I have them now.

A.N

Hey hope you liked the chapter, I wonder what's happened to Aya?..

Anyway pls R&R its greatly appreciated

Hope it wasn't too soppy

Much luv coffelife aka pricklingsensation ;)


End file.
